Adventure time: Another future
by Zable-Z
Summary: nos encontramos frente a una versión unificada de los reinos de Ooo y Aaa, donde las leyendas de ambos mundos se conocen entre si, a esta tierra volverán dos antiguos habitantes, que crearan alboroto con su simple presencia, ambos con mas historia de la que creen y con una gran aventura por delante/ este fic lo escrivo en conjunto con Angel del infierno.


El sol de la mañana iluminaba Ooo, desde sus exteriores que daban cuenta de un desastre nuclear, hasta sus coloridas colinas en el centro del país con el dulce imperio como centro de esta, que paso a llamarse a si cuando ambos dulces reinos se fusionaron, haciendo un gran centro urbano en el cual se comerciaban diferentes y extravagantes productos, también se pueden ver las brillantes montañas de hielo, y los verdes prados, pero el sol parecía brillar más para dos personas que volvían a Ooo.

Una joven pelirroja flotaba bajo su sombrilla aguantando el calor.  
La joven vampiresa pelirroja de ojos rojos se llamaba Michelle Abadeer, la heredera al trono de la Nocheósfera; esta estaba vestida con una camisa negra pegada en la cintura, unos shorts azules y unas sandalias negras con el pelo recogido en una cola alta.  
-Arg, odio este sol -dijo Michelle con una expresión de fastidio.

Luego de unos minutos de camino llegó a una acogedora cueva, en la cual descansa una agradable casa.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? -pregunta Michelle petando en la puerta de la casa.

-Ya voy -respondió una voz femenina desde la casa.

Al abrirse la puerta pudo verse a Marceline Abadeer, la cual se quedó en shock. Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente para luego abrazarse con efusividad

-¡Hermana! -gritaron las dos vampiresas al mismo tiempo.

Luego desde esa escena familiar nos trasladamos a las costas de Ooo donde un buque de guerra que comenzaba a hundirse se acercaba a las playas, en la punta de este buque se encontraba un adolescente, de piel bronceada, cabello negro y ojos amarillos, vestía con una polera roja algo rasgada, unos pantalones negros en un estado similar y unas zapatillas con diseño de camuflaje militar, lo único que parecía nuevo era una mochila blanca inmaculada con aspecto cibernético.

Ahhh (suspiro) pero que lindo sol… ¿uh? O oh-dice al ver que el agua que entraba al buque le llegaba hasta los pies.

Creo que no alcanzo a llegar, son unos 10 metros de aquí a la playa, umm, ni modo creo que saltare-dio un par de saltitos para calentar músculos y luego retrocedió unos 15 pasos para tomar impulso, el agua que entraba al barco ya le tocaba las zapatillas.  
Vamos-comenzó a correr y se impulsó hacia arriba con el fierro de seguridad de la punta del buque, pero solo alcanzo un metro.  
¡boost!-exclamo el chico y de su mochila surgió un circulo luminoso que propulso al chico hacia adelante dejando una estela de luz celeste que desaparecía después de un segundo, cuando llego a la playa se deslizo un par de metros en la arena y luego miro hacia atrás viendo como el barco se hundía.

Por poco, bueno ahora…-mira a su alrededor y distingue un prado verde.

creo que será buena idea empezar por ahí- y se encamina por los verdes prados

Mientras el joven se adentraba por las tierras de Ooo; en una cueva se veía a dos vampiresas hablando animadamente.

-Qué bueno, yo ya sabía que ese tal Ash no era una buena persona para ti, Marcy -dijo Michelle tomando un trago del zumo de tomate que le trajo su hermana.

-Sí, tenías razón Mich -dijo Marcy sonriendo hacia su hermana menor.

Ambas chicas siguieron hablando durante bastante tiempo, hasta que Mich sintió un escalofrío por la columna.

-¿Te pasa algo? -pregunta Marcy extrañada

-No, tranquila, simplemente sentí como si alguien conocido estuviera cerca...muy cerca -dijo Mich mirando a todos lados extrañada

(Cerca de ahí)

(Escalofrió) brr, que raro, no hace frio-el chico nuevo camina por el prado mientras que en su mano derecha tiene un guante que saco su mochila, el cual tiene un mapa holográfico, que muestra el relieve en el que se encuentra.

Al parecer hay una… ¿ciudad?-presiona un par de lugares en el mapa y queda boquiabierto.

¡c-con movimiento!, jaja, esto es increíble, puede que hayan mas personas aqui, no hay tiempo que perder-dice sonriendo y comienza a correr, pero una parte del suelo cede, y comienza a caer en una especie de abismo.

¡Demonios!... ¿Qué?-dice y mientras cae ve que se acerca a una casa, se pregunta quien tendría una casa dentro de una cueva, y al distraerse, golpea la casa y atraviesa el techo.

Las chicas se encontraban hablando hasta que el techo cedió y ante ellas cayó un joven pelinegro.

-aaaahhhh! -gritaron las dos chicas abrazándose por el susto, El chico se sentó con dificultad en el suelo y observó a las chicas con atención.

-¿Drake? -preguntan las hermanas observando al chico con atención.

El chico se queda paralizado al escuchar su nombre, mira a las dos chicas, el tiempo parece detenerse y una tormenta de recuerdos invaden al chico en menos de dos segundos, recuerdos de risas y juegos, y en muchos de esos recuerdos se encontraban presentes esas dos chicas.

¿Mich? ¿Marceline?-dice Drake, y luego cae hacia atrás inconsciente por el golpe.

Al ver al chico caer desmayado Mich corrió a su lado y apoyó la cabeza del chico en su regazo.

-Despierta Drake, no me asustes amigo -dijo Mich muy preocupada

-Venga Mich; llevémoslo al hospital, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Marcy poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana.

-Está bien -dijo Mich mirando a su amigo inconsciente.

(en la mente de Drake)  
¿Dónde estoy?-tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero esa pregunta no solo iba dirigida a su sueño, iba dirigida a todo a su alrededor, encontró una ciudad con vida, a dos de sus antiguas amigas, las cuales no veía hace mucho tiempo, y de hecho pensaba que estaban muertas.

¿He vuelto?-se preguntó abriendo los ojos, estaba flotando en la obscuridad, entonces dos luces rojas brillaron en frente de él, parecían ojos.

No, no completamente-era una voz metálica y fria.

Pero eso se puede solucionar jejeje-dijo la misma voz y de repente sentía como si la temperatura aumentara, entonces vio como un pequeño punto brillante a lo lejos se acercaba rápidamente.

Eso es…-no era un punto, era una titánica llamarada acercándose.

Despi/ertate-cuando la llamarada lo engullo sintió la voz de alguien más y de un respingo despertó, y vio a una chica frente a él, era…

¿Mich?-dijo aun algo agitado, la chica se veía preocupada, Drake miro a su alrededor, estaba en un cuarto blanco, parecía una enfermería, estaban los dos solos en el cuarto y Drake, solo se quedó en silencio viendo a esa chica que despertaba sus recuerdos.

Cuando Mich vio a Drake despertar rápidamente lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Drake! Que bien que despiertas -Mich se separa y le da una colleja- No vuelvas a asustarme así, tonto.

Justo cuando Drake iba a hablar, entró a la sala la Dulce princesa.

-Ya veo que despertó, Michelle, creo que deberías irte para que pueda ver su estado -dijo la princesa acercándose a Drake

-¡No! -gritó Mich mirando con ira a la DP

-No creas que me vas a asustar, conozco a Marceline y no creo que siendo la menor tengas más poder que ella -dijo la princesa acercándose más a Drake

-He...dicho...que...¡NO! -gritó Mich mientras sus colmillos se mostraban amenazantes y varias bolas de fuego rodeaban a la chica, la cual miraba con ira a la princesa  
-¿Cómo haces eso con el fuego? -pregunta la princesa con temor

-Magia -dice Mich antes de empujar a la DP a fuera y cerrar la puerta con llave, quedando ella y Drake encerrados

Drake se quedó inmóvil viendo la escena, entonces Mich volteo y fue corriendo hacia Drake, pero este la detuvo.

Alto-la chica puso cara de duda, pero se quedó detenida.

Primero, en donde estoy, segundo, si eres mich ¿cómo es que sigues viva?-Drake tenía una cara de seriedad, estaba aún muy impresionado, pero debía cerciorarse, era demasiada información para un solo día.

Mich suspiró pesadamente

-Estás en el hospital del Dulce Reino, te desmayaste en la casa de Marcy; y sigo viva por un claro motivo, soy una vampiresa, soy inmortal. -dijo con toda la paciencia que pudo lo único que quería era estar con su amigo.

Oh glob, si eres Mich, lo que nos lleva a la tercera pregunta... ¿por qué te enojaste tanto con esa.. ¿Que fue eso con lo que te enojaste?- dijo poniendo cara de duda.

Al oír esa pregunta las mejillas de Mich se tornaron carmesí por un segundo, pero luego puso cara de indiferencia

-Simplemente no me cae bien esa tipa, es una nerd de la ciencia -dijo Micha desviando la mirada

Luego la chica solo sintió el abrazo de Drake.

No sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos luego solo hizo más presión.

La chica se sonrojó levemente pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho -dijo mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían

Bueno amigos este es el fin del primer capítulo de esta nueva historia que estoy haciendo con la chica bien súper helooo Angel del infierno, por favor dejen sus reviews los dos les agradeceremos mucho, hasta la otra.


End file.
